


if you amputate the loneliness

by JPFB



Series: Number Five [4]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frerard, M/M, danger days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPFB/pseuds/JPFB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> "Little Frank Iero". Rhythm guitarist in My Chemical Romance and Gerard's best friend. And on occasions when they're both too drunk or stoned to see straight, he's more than that. </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you amputate the loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> [edit 22.11.13 sighs y'all know the drill i hate this now but maybe this bit is good who even knows]
> 
>  
> 
> as always, Frank and Gerard have no children and i **love** Jamia and Lynz. 
> 
> I have, once again, played loose and fast with timing. This is set somewhere along the Danger Days tour. And, as usual, any stage moments have been inspired by real events.

It’s five in the morning and Gerard is staring at the bunk ceiling. He’s in FRANK’S bunk. And, oh god, there’s Frank, snuggled up to him, his little legs tangled around Gerard’s. Gerard takes a deep breath, feeling his heart fucking constrict. The walls start to spin as his breathing increases. Frank twitches, rubbing his face against Gerard’s chest before falling silent once more, his chest moving up and down steadily.

“Fuck”. He can't lie. Gerard is terrified and wracked with guilt. Three years. It had been a full three years since he’d stayed the night in Frank’s bunk. It had been the night before he married Lindsey and it had been rough, violent even. Frank had had to pop the collar of his tux to hide the marks Gerard had left, but he hadn’t been able to hide the sadness in his eyes. Gerard gulps. He doesn’t want to keep hurting Frank; that was a large reason why he’d stopped. He knew Frank wouldn’t have wanted to be second choice to Lindsey. 

Gerard has two rules - don't fuck fans and, for himself, don't fuck Frank. And now, in a moment of weakness, he's broken his most important rule.

**  
 _Gerard is drunk. It's 2003 so Gerard is pretty much always drunk. He's sitting on the kerb outside his house, not quite having the energy nor the coordination to make it down the flight of stairs to his room. It's only 5pm and he can't even remember how he ended up sitting here, feet in the road, kicking stray pebbles. He vaguely remembers his mom yelling at him to put the rubbish out. So much for having a break whilst off tour, he thinks miserably._

_"Gee, yo Gee man, what are you doing down there?" Gerard looks up and sees little Frank Iero staring down at him. Gerard makes a comment about how unusual it is for him, or anyone, to be looking up at Frank. Frank just smirks, extending his hand to pull Gerard up before helping the taller man down the steps back into his basement._

_"Little Frank Iero". Rhythm guitarist in My Chemical Romance and Gerard's best friend. And on occasions when they're both too drunk or stoned to see straight, he's more than that._

**  
 _"Fucking hell man. You are **GOOD** at that" Frank pants, shaken after the phenomenal blowjob he'd just received, courtesy of his best friend. Gerard just looks at Frank and grins, palming himself through his jeans. After a few seconds, Frank recovers and dives forward, eager to get his hands on Gerard's dick before it's too late. Gerard laughs at the intensity in the Frank's eyes before screaming as the younger man finally, FINALLY puts his fucking slick lips over the head of Gerard's dick._

**  
That was the only time they'd ever made any sort of comment to each other regarding what they were doing, Gerard thinks. Even when they were wasted, they had an unspoken agreement that it wasn't to be mentioned. Of course, during the sex, they'd scream and moan at each other, telling the other it was "so good, SO GOOD". But they'd never looked in each other’s eyes, unclouded with a need to get off, and said it was good. Just that first blowjob. Gerard smiles, remembering how his mouth used to drive Frank crazy. Almost as much as Frank’s drove him crazy. Oh, especially in the days when he had a lip ring. Gerard freezes, feeling himself get hard at the thought of Frank blowing him. Fuck. Frank is pressed up against him, a leg between his thighs and Gerard is getting hard. 

His mind immediately flicks back to the reason he’s here, in his BEST FRIEND’S bunk, trying not to have a panic attack.

**  
 _My Chemical Romance have been touring solidly for two months now, sharing their bus and getting into each other’s personal spaces WAY TOO MUCH. Frank had forgotten how irritating his band members were, especially when enclosed in a relatively small space for hours at a time. On the last tour, at least he had Bob to play with. But now Bob’s gone and Frank has nobody to annoy. He’s tried annoying Mikey but it doesn’t work – Mikey just puts his earphones in and ignores Frank. Ray’s always holed up in the studio, trying out new equipment, playing around with new songs. And Frank doesn’t know Pedicone well enough to annoy the shit out of him. So that just leaves Gerard._

_Gerard is singing, right at the front of the stage. Suddenly, Frank appears, out of nowhere, and kneels at Gerard’s feet, looking at the audience quickly before staring up at Gerard. Gerard is looking perplexed, Frank doesn’t have his guitar with him and they are HALFWAY THROUGH A SONG. Gerard just cocks his hip, putting one hand on his side, playing up his diva side, to hide the panic he is starting to feel. Frank just shuffles closer, until his body is resting against Gerard’s left leg. He presses his face to Gerard’s leg, causing the older man to flinch. Gerard looks down, hoping Frank will get the hint and move away. Gerard notices that, for once, Frank isn’t smirking. He doesn’t look like he’s just being a tease, giving the crowd something to scream for. Frank leans further forward, extending his left arm and stretching it inside of Gerard’s shirt, moving it higher and higher up his chest. Gerard momentarily loses himself, forgetting that they are on stage, forgetting that he is MARRIED. He closes his eyes, tilting his head back, looking like he’s in pure ecstasy. Seeing Gerard’s face, Frank immediately removes his hand, stands up and walks straight back to his spot, slinging his precious guitar over his shoulder, ignoring the confused stares from Mikey and Ray._

**  
Gerard’s confusion was soon replaced with anger. He was furious at himself. Furious for letting Frank, and the rest of the fucking world, know that he could still have such a reaction to the smaller man’s hands being on his body. To the rest of the world, he could play it off as ‘just a stage thing’. But Frank wouldn’t be fooled so easily. Gerard wipes away the tears on his face as he realises just how furious he is at HIMSELF for even feeling that way in the first place. 

**  
 _Gerard is lying on a shitty hotel bed, with a cheap shitty-ass vending machine cigarette in his hand. He’s lazily blowing rings in the smoke, watching as it dissipates and vanishes. Frank shifts, rubbing his eyes, yawning and stretching loudly before curling back up into Gerard’s side. He makes grabby hands for a cigarette, staying still as Gerard hands one over and lights it for him. Gerard keeps shouting out as Frank snuggles into him, forgetting the cigarette, letting the lit end get dangerously close to Gerard’s pale stomach. They lie there for a couple of hours, talking about nothing until they hear Ray banging on the door, yelling at them to get their arses into the van before it leaves. Frank is the first to get out of the bed, bending down to pick up the underwear and jeans he left on the floor the night before. Gerard sits up slightly, too happy and relaxed to care as he admires the guitarist’s arse, watching the way it shifts as the younger man struggles into his tight jeans. Frank turns around and catches Gerard staring. He strolls over to him and plants a kiss on the singer’s lips before walking out of the room, calling back to tell Gerard he has ten minutes before they leave him._

**  
Frank wakes up, his legs still tangled in Gerard’s, the familiar ache in his lower half already returning. He turns his head to look at Gerard, not wanting to move too much, unsure. Gerard refuses to make eye contact, fixes his gaze on the ceiling, wishing Frank would stop staring. Frank just sighs before climbing out of his bunk, ignoring the way Mikey immediately leans out of his own bunk to speak to Gerard. ‘Great’, Frank thinks. He grabs a can of diet coke from the fridge before sliding to the floor, resting his head against the wall as he thinks back to the early hours of that morning. Frank knows he’ll hurt for a while; he knew from the second he pulled the curtain back that it was a bad idea and that he’d end up hurt. He ALWAYS ends up hurt. But the really shitty thing, Frank thinks, is that he’d take a million years of hurt for just one more night with the man he loves.


End file.
